


Girl Talk

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, OCs galore, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Teen Romance, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a weird conversation between Sophie and Malory about a life changing experience. Sophie & Malory friendship, Levy x Malory and Sam x Sophie mentioned, One Shot. Read & Review!





	Girl Talk

"Hello?, Sophie!"

The brunette haired girl looked around as she heard the voice float through her mind. Malory Coles had been awake of course, though it was rather late at night. She was trying to work on her research paper for her English class. If anyone had told her that junior year was going to be so hard... Well let's just say it had better be worth it to get to senior year. Honestly the girl was half asleep when she hard a slightly hissing sound that she eventually figured out was a voice. Sophie groaned slightly and walked over to her window looking down into her back hard seeing her best friend looking up at her. She opened the screen and stuck her head out looking around. "What's going on Malory? It's like... One in the morning."

The blonde haired french girl nodded her head and looked around in a sort of compulsive sort of way, like she thought someone was going to sneak up on her. "Did I wake you up?" She asked obviously trying to whisper though it was more like a loud hissing sound. Sophie simply shook her head so Malory continued on. "Can we talk?"

It was true that both Malory and Sophie had, had some difficult times in their friendship. Actually Malory kind of thought they fought more then they got along. But they had been best friends since they were in Preschool. Malory was there for Sophie when her Grandmother, Lana Anderson died. Sophie was there for Malory every single time she broke up with Levy and though she was a little annoyed with hearing about it over and over again, she wasn't going to ignore her. That's not what best friends did. "Yeah. I'll be down in a second." Sophie closed the screen and let out a quiet sigh figuring that this was again one of those times where Malory and Levy had probably broken up, and Sophie would have to comfort her friend telling her how stupid Levy was anyway. And who needed him?

Even though it was true that Sophie liked the bad mouthing Levy part, she wasn't his biggest fan around, it just got old. Either they were going to stay together or not. Sophie kind of felt like it was the not category, they were not good for each other at all.

Sophie had just talked about that with her boyfriend, Sam the other day. As Sophie reached the back door of her house she walked outside and looked around for Malory who was sitting against the tree her legs crossed in front of her. Sophie paused slightly suddenly realizing how sad Malory actually looked and felt bad for her. Sitting down next to her Sophie stared at Malory for a few moments in silence, "What's wrong?" She asked trying not to sound overly curious.

"I have a question." Malory said looking at her friend and opening her mouth yet nothing came out. She turned away from Sophie again and just let out a sigh which seemed to be as vocal as she could get.

Raising her eyebrows, Sophie tilted her head to the side putting her arm around her friend's shoulders and pulling into a sort of hug. Malory leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder and closed her eyes. "You can ask me anything Malory. You know that..."

After a long silence that could have been a minute, or an hour, but how ever long it was it was the kind of silence that happened before you got bad news. Like before your parents told you someone had died. Or before someone broke up with you. It was the kind of silence, and it made Sophie uncomfortable, because Malory was never silent. And Sophie kind of figured that whatever had happened it wasn't her and Levy breaking up for the millionth time.

Malory finally opened her mouth again this time words actually coming out. "Did you feel different?" She asked a bewildered looking Sophie. "After you had sex?"

The bewildered look on Sophie's face changed to one of strange pity. She looked away from Malory and leaned her head back against the tree that was supporting both her and her friend and frowned. "I've..." Sophie trailed off and shook her head slightly. "Malory? Did you have sex?"

The blonde pursed her lips and gave a short nod of her head that Sophie almost missed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned more into Sophie. "So did you? Feel different I mean..."

This time it was Sophie's turn to be silent. She honestly didn't know how to answer that question. There was a minute before Sophie even opened her mouth to try to answer. "I've never had sex." She said quietly. She knew everyone thought she had. It didn't surprise her that Malory thought she had. Sophie had been practically lying about it since her freshman year. It was a long story why she didn't deny it, something about a senior girl telling her it would make her more popular. So her and Luke lied about it. But somehow deep down it kind of hurt that Malory thought she did have sex. Sophie didn't know how her friend was supposed to know that she hadn't, but if anyone should have known...

Malory gaped slightly and turned her head to look at Sophie a shocked look on her face. "Oh my god I'm a whore!" She said and finally started to cry.

Sophie had suspected that she had wanted to cry probably since she had sex but didn't let herself. Malory was a rather strong willed french individual. She wasn't fond of showing weakness to anybody. As her best friend Sophie had hardly ever seen her cry. "You are not a whore." Sophie said hugging Malory tightly as her friend cried into her shoulder. She ran her hand through Malory's hair and stared off across her back yard watching some sort of animal run under her fence and into her neighbor's back yard. "Unless you had sex with some random guy you hardly even know." She added and heard a weak laugh come from her friend, which did take a load off of Sophie's shoulders. At least whoever Malory had sex with, she was assuming it was Levy, was someone she knew.

After a long moment Malory straightened up again and whipped her eyes looking at Sophie's curious gaze. "It was Levy." She finally said in an assuring voice and Sophie smiled faintly.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" She asked eyeing Malory. "I mean... you are dating. You've been dating practically since like, what? Third grade? It was eventually going to happen." Sophie liked to think that was why she had never had sex before. Because her most serious relationship was with her long time boyfriend, Sam Marsh. She was just like any other girl, she wanted things to be special.

"I guess..." Malory said and shook her head. "It just wasn't... what I thought it was going to be."

Sophie laughed slightly and covered her mouth before looking at Malory with a slightly apologetic look on her face. "Sorry." She said honestly and shook her head. "I was just... you know... thinking of something funny." Malory squinted at her friend. "Just something about how it probably wouldn't be since it was with Levy..."

"Yeah," Malory said and rolled her eyes. "You hate Levy, I get it. Har Har." Sophie laughed again and Malory shook her head trying not to smile. "I suppose I should go." Malory said and looked at her watch. "I was supposed to be home about... three hours ago."

Sophie nodded her head and stood up pulling Malory with her. There was a moment where Sophie thought she saw Malory almost speak again but nothing came out and the two girls just hugged for a long moment. They pulled apart and before Malory could turn away to walk back home, Sophie spoke up. "So, do you feel any different?" She asked curiously. She eyed her best friend as she lapsed into a silence where Sophie could practically see her trying to find the right words.

Malory's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her friend. "I feel... strange. But not bad. Kind of anxious, about what might happen between me and Levy." She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean what if tomorrow things are awkward. What if he tells someone?" There was a moment's pause and Malory brushed her hair over her shoulder. "What if having sex screwed everything up?" There was another shrug of her shoulders and then she shook her head. "But then, you are right. It's not like I don't know Levy. It's not like I don't trust him. As much as it wasn't what I expected... I'm happy it was Levy." A smile finally crossed Malory's face and she hugged Sophie. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"See you." Sophie said and waved watching Malory head out of her back yard and then most likely back to her house. She stood in her back yard alone for what may have been another hour before she headed back up to her room and lay down in bed staring at her ceiling. The brunette haired girl shivered slightly and pulled her covers over herself. In all her years there was never a moment when Sophie had ever regretted not being in a serious relationship. But at that moment she felt... very lonely. And she never before envied Malory before, but there was a time for change wasn't there.

The End.


End file.
